


Fasten Your Seatbelts

by lavidabrillante



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Lust at First Sight, Mile High Club, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prequel, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Spanish National Team, Surprises, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavidabrillante/pseuds/lavidabrillante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatriz is a flight attendant who surprisingly assigned to work on the plane carting the Spanish National Team to an international match when she catches the attention of one very attractive player: Sergio Ramos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Importing a couple of my favorite shorter stories from my Tumblr while suffer from writer's block (taking a quick break from 'Miel de Caña but will post an update as soon as I'm inspired). 
> 
> This is a two-shot that's a prequel to an eight-part holiday story I'll eventually post on here for you guys x

Beatriz hated flying.

It made no sense that she decided— well needed -- to be a flight attendant for the time being. It was the only way she could make it by somehow and freelance at the same time. Graduating with her fancy degree in journalism and international affairs was one thing. Finding a stable job was another.

Beatriz had cousins living in Brazil who she could live with—it was probably a lot easier to find a job there. She also had her distant uncle living in New York City, the publishing Mecca of the world. But here she was, asking people if they wanted a glass of wine and sometimes having annoying wealthy first-class businessmen being a little too touchy and offering her whatever she wanted if she decided to spend the night with them. She pretended that she didn’t understand even though she was pretty much fluent in English.

Today Beatriz was assigned to a very random chartered flight between Madrid and Panama City. She was offered extra pay and the opportunity to spend a few nights in the city. Beatriz planned to take her camera and audio recorder and try to find a story somewhere in the city to sell to someone that would want it. One of these days, if she wasn’t fired first, she’d be wearing her heels to the office instead of the airport. At least for now she could travel, and Panama would be nice. Her friend Ines from university lived there, and perhaps they could meet up.

Beatriz also wondered why the airline wasn’t direct about whose flight she was working on today. It wasn’t until she walked on the plane when she realized her assignment. It was an all female flight crew, which was strange until she saw who was arriving on the plane—La Roja, the Spanish National Team.

She had a mixed reaction of rolling her eyes and excitement. Beatriz anticipated the catcalls, the touching a little too low, and wanting to strangle one of the players at some point over the Atlantic Ocean. At the same time, she didn’t realize how attractive all of these men were up close.

Whatever. She was a regular girl, and would do her job and make sure not to spill any coffee any of them. Minimal eye contact, possibly a few smiles, and that was it. No daydreams about any beautiful athletes. 

Easier said than done.

She had locked eyes with one of them a few times, nearly tripping over her own feet as she walked down the aisle to make sure all of the footballers were doing fine during the flight. Why was this even a question? Of course they were. They were multimillionaires, on their way to Panama for an international friendly for a game and then probably some time at the beach before they were back to Spain with their beautiful model girlfriends.

On her next trip down the aisle she would try to avoid looking at them, especially the couple she found to be absolutely beautiful. Her favorite was sitting in the aisle, and she may have walked a little to closely to him. Beatriz overheard him speaking about how beautiful the flight attendants were and rolled her eyes. As if he would really consider dating a regular girl anyway. He was sitting to one of them that she was pretty sure had a girlfriend already. Keep working and stop dreaming. 

Rule #1: Never fall for the people you’re stuck over the Atlantic Ocean with. Especially for a ten hour flight.

Just keep working, she thought.

Beatriz walked to the back of the plane and sat between the bottles of wine and snacks. She put her hand over her eyes, feeling a headache coming over her. She was a mix of nerves, exhausted, and overwhelmed by the footballers. She could also hear a male voice grumbling on the other side of the curtain. She ignored it until it was more clear. 

“ _Guapa_ , are you back there?” He said.

“Sorry, do you need anything?” Said Beatriz, hoping she looked ok. She stood up and straightened her hair. “I’ll be out in a second.”

Instead of waiting, she watched the curtain slide in horror. There were two brown eyes peering at her.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine, actually better now,” He said, inviting himself into her space. “I’m Sergio, by the way.”

Of course I know who you are, she thought. How couldn’t she?

“Beatriz, as you know, if you listened to anything that I said when we took off.”

“Yeah, I heard everything that you said. Fastening your seatbelts, and if we have to do an emergency landing I get to kiss you first–how much longer do we have to fly?“

“Six. We’ve only been going for about four.” She ignored the middle part of the sentence. 

“Really?”

“What do you want?” She tried to check him out in a non-obvious way, from his kind of silly grin, to the size of his muscles.

“Do you want the honest version or not?”

“Say what you need to.”

“We’re both on this plane for ten hours—”

“And?”

She felt his lips press against hers. Even thought it was just a few seconds, she felt a shiver move through her back, and she immediately wanted more from him. Being caught could cost her this job, but he was right, there were six hours left in this awful flight.

But wait, what was she doing exactly? This guy was just violating all of her rules—and did she let someone who she had said about five sentences to just kiss her?

Beatriz did what she considered was the unthinkable, and kissed this guy back, longer this time. She held on to his bottom lip with her teeth. Footballers should be able to deal with a little bit of pain.

She wasn’t one to hook up, but she had to make a decision quickly in her head.

Who was she kidding? There was no rationalizing here. This guy was hot, and quite the good kisser. She had plenty of time on this plane and no one would miss her for fifteen minutes. She was on break right now anyway.

“We have to move,” She said. The backspace was open to any of the other attendants.

“Like to where?” He asked.

“Bathroom.”

“Seriously?”

“Mile high club, Sergio. You’re the one who wants it.” She liked this guy already.

“How will we?”

“Too many questions. Go in there and I’ll knock. Twice. If it’s once it’s probably one of your little friends out there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. We are both bored as hell up here, just go, and I’ll see you very soon.” She kissed him one more time, as hard and as long as she possibly could.

“ _Nena_ , I’ll be waiting,” He said when she let go. He smiled that silly grin she’d seen on television and on the magazines.  

Beatriz straightened her make up in her compact mirror and exhaled. Was she really about to go through with this? Why not?

She pulled out her lip-gloss from her purse in the overhead compartment for the flight attendants and made a kiss at herself in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

I read  _ocupado_  in bright red letters on the door of the bathroom.

Did I really want to do this?

Absolutely, yes.

Sergio was gorgeous, I didn’t have time to have much fun, and he was absolutely right—ten hours is a very long time to be in the sky.

The sign changed to  _desocupado_  in green and I opened it quickly to slide in.

Nothing strange was going on—besides he was in the back of the plane that was pretty much reserved for us working and any of the footballers who couldn’t bear to wait to use the fancy first class  _servicio_  in the front. I suppose on a chartered flight anything was fair game.

I didn’t even have time to think once I entered that tiny room. As soon as we saw each other, his lips were against mine.

He paused to look at me. “How do you look when you’re not wearing that hat?”

“The same.” I said, removing the pins I had in it to go with the up-do I had to wear for this job. Wearing your hair free wasn’t allowed, and I preferred having it up anyway.

I shook my hair loose and he hungrily stared at me, “You’re stunning,” He said.

“Whatever you say,” I replied, rolling my eyes.

“No, really. Beatriz, you’re beautiful. Where are you from?”

“Sevilla.”

“No way! That’s why you’re so beautiful,  _guapa_. All beautiful women come from there.”

“So, why am I eternally single? Do you make the rules of what beautiful means?”

“Because men are probably intimidated by you.”

“I don’t even know you, why should we do this?” I said, being rational for the first time in the past ten minutes.

“Because we’ll both be in Panama for a few days, and we both need to have a little fun. I can tell you spend all your time working,” He was speaking and unbuttoning my top. How smooth, Sergio.

“How do you know?”

“Because you’re far too beautiful to just be a girl on the plane. What do you really want to do?”

“Are you really asking me these questions right now, or do you just want to get to it?” The longer I was in this small space with him, the more excited I felt myself feeling.  I decided to kiss him to shut him up.

“No, really, what do you want to do?” He was talking and undressing by the second. My skirt was already unzipped and off my hips. Hello black and pink lace trim.

“I’m freelancing now—but one day I’d like to report on people like you.”

“Footballers? We’re boring as fuck. Same thing every day. Regular team, national team, Champions league, repeat.”

“I find you to be quite exciting,” I kissed him again and smiled at him. He talked far too much, then again he was like that on the field too.

“If you spent twenty four hours with me, you’d change your mind.”

“Are you inviting me to stay with you?”

“I don’t know, am I?” He looked at me mischievously. This man was playing mind games and I was keeping right up with him.   

“ _Nena_ , is this the first time you’ve done this?”

“It is—” I said a little nervously. Wait a minute. “Is this what you do every time you fly then?” 

“The trick is staying quiet,” He slipped my top off; exposing the pink satin bra I was wearing. I was only in my underwear and he was still completely dressed in his team traveling outfit. I wanted to see the tattoos. I knew they were hiding under there somewhere. I decided to unzip his jacket and slide it down his arms. First things first. He had on so many layers, you’d think he was traveling to Russia instead of sunny Panama.

“It will be harder for you to be quiet,” I said sassily, putting my finger in front of his lips, “Let me.”

I began to kiss him, planting each one down his neck. I may have kissed him a little to hard, wanting to leave my mark—make the other guys talk.

I slipped my hands inside his sweats and felt him between my fingers. He was huge already, and we hadn’t really started to do much yet.

I figured he’d been up to something before he was bold enough to come back and bother me. I guess footballers have nothing to think about other than scoring goals and scoring with women.

Tough life.

“Keep doing that,” He whispered into my ear. I moved my hand back and forth between kissing him. He moaned a little, but it wasn’t enough for me.  

“Just wait.” I said, “But I want to see all of you.”

I wanted this hook up now just as much as he did, but for some reason I was still extremely nervous. He took off his shirt and I saw the tattoos—nearly all of them including the one that was right under his navel.

Breathe, Beatriz.

Difficult to do while he rubbed his hands on my inner thigh, working his way between the lace. This man was perfectly sculpted, almost completely made of muscle. I was nearly satisfied by just looking at him.

“Just take it off,” I whispered. And he did, slipping the thin material down my legs. Now I was pretty much undressed in front of him and pressed against the door.

His fingers moved, touching me on the most sensitive part of my body between kisses. I let out a slight sigh because it felt amazing. I suppose I hadn’t been touched there in a long time. I was always on the run, always traveling which was horrible if you were trying to find a regular boyfriend.

Too much thinking.

“ _Nena_ , you’re so wet,” He said as he continued to touch.

“Just do it,” I said, “I don’t want to wait any longer and we don’t have much time. I want to see all of you, and then just do it.”

“I don’t like doing it quickly,” He said, moving more rapidly.

I exhaled heavily.

Stop being such a tease and get to it, please.

“I can tell you’re ready too.” I finally got him to be naked too, staring down at how ridiculously large and ready he was for me.

I wasn’t sure if I could handle it all.

He was so talkative for someone who wanted a quick hookup, and somewhat slow. All the questions, the teasing—I guess I did want this a little more than he did.

“If I give you a little more of what you want, will you do what I want?”

“Depends on what you’re going to do.”

He shifted his weight against me and had one of my legs propped up against his body. I wrapped it around the back of his thigh and was trying to balance myself. I was still wearing my heels and nothing else—I suppose I was the object of some type of fantasy he’s had forever.

I was so ready—more than ready, and he touched himself with his free hand as if he was preparing one last time to start.

Sergio kissed me again, harder than before and then he did it.

I felt him enter me and it hurt so, so much. I bit my lip. I hadn’t been properly fucked in forever, and I imagined I was probably super tight.

 “ _Joder_.” Was all that I could say as he began to move, slamming me against the door. Slow was no longer in his vocabulary as he moved rapidly, causing me to moan in pain with every movement. He was so large and each time he moved in and out I thought that I would just absolutely lose it—and I couldn’t tell what hurt more, wanting to finish or the sheer pain of someone of his size inside of me.

“Come on  _nena_ ,” He said, “You’re so fucking wet and tight.”

I couldn’t say anything. I couldn’t think straight.

I just felt him inside, continuing to pound his body roughly against mine. I knew the bruises would be there tomorrow. They would be extremely cute if I had any time to wear the bikini packed in my overnight bag at the beach.

He began to breathe quite heavily and started to moan extremely loudly. He was the one who said we needed to be quiet.

“ _Nena_ ,” He said before planting a sloppy kiss, “I’m so fucking close.”

“Finish,  _por favor_ ,” I said because I was too.

In a matter of seconds we were both a mess of words and kisses.

I can’t really explain what happened other than me feeling about a million emotions because he was so good as well as a ton of pain both due to his size, the fact that he kept pushing me against the wall, and the three inch heels on my feet.

“ _Nena_ ,” He said again as I finished, letting out one final sigh. He pulled out before he came and I watched him finish solo. I greedily wanted more of him but knew this would be over as soon as we put our clothes back on.

He had pulled out right before he came, and I watched him finish solo greedily, wanting more of him but knowing this would all be over as soon as we put our clothes back on and walked back to the outside.

“Need help?” I said, watching him use his hand.

“No, it’s fine.” I heard him let out one last noise, and he was done.  

He kissed my forehead and held me close, “ _Gracias, nena_.”

“I wish you could hold me this closely the rest of the way.” I said, feeling quite ridiculously comfortable and attached to this guy. I suppose I did just hook up with him, but I didn’t know him at all and here I was saying silly, emotional things people usually said to their boyfriends.

“Who said we can’t stay like this?”

“I have to get back to work, Sergio,” I picked my clothes up from the floor, “Besides it’s probably pretty obvious what just happened.”

“Let them be jealous,” He said.

“So, what do we do now?” I said, hooking the back of my bra. I had to get dressed quickly and neatly to try to eliminate some of the suspicion of my very hot sex session with Sergio.

“I give you one more kiss, you give me your number, and we meet up tomorrow?”

I let him kiss me one more time.

I wanted one more to become two, but it was probably a lot better for me to let him go. This was something that was probably best as a one time, temporary thing instead of me fantasizing about having my extremely short fling with a footballer to become anything at all.

I put my number in his phone he pulled from his jacket after we were both completely dressed. He watched me as I re-pinned my hair to go with the hat that I needed to wear with my uniform.

“Try to act normal when we’re back out there,” I said, resisting looking at him. Instead, I pretended my reflection in the mirror was the most interesting thing in the world as I put the last bobby pins in.

“Okay, Beatriz.”

I liked the way he said my name, even though I was pretty sure it was the last time I’d hear him say it.

I looked into his eyes, and then turned away, quickly opening the door to leave.

I walked out that room without even really saying goodbye. 

And in a matter of minutes I was pouring him a glass of white wine as if nothing had happened at all.


End file.
